Significant Messages to: IM STILL ALIVE
All these messages are messages that went 'to '''the user IM STILL ALIVE. All messages will have their own section as to who it came from. From: The Egoraptor So, you might've noticed I've been away. There is a reason for that. Because of what happened a month ago I wanted to cheer you up, so I'm going to bring back your son, for you. The mission is almost done. I'm at a nice swedish hotel... don't ask. Expect me and Crona sometime in September. For you Master Nicole. --Mortimus Malachai Clever. But I would stop where you have started. First of all, Crona was given that Email due to him once being his... oh, idfk, son. Second, as I've mentioned before, I wouldn't go against me, or try to fight me. I'm trying to help you. But of course, I've been a fool. You don't need help, because you are the goddess of the universe, stronger than all. If that is how you want it. So be it. You don't need my help. I see that now. Congrats Nicole. You have possibly doomed yourself. Never say you know more than me, child. --Mortem I know you and Gabe had some fight, and I see you're mad. But thus is childish, you are acting like Amb right now, stop. All he wants is to get his pass bb back, so he can deactivate his account and leave you alone. He doesn't want you angry anymore, and he doesnt want to cause trouble. So if you won't let him, deactivate it youself. Sincerely, The Egoraptor (talk) 21:33, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Your friends. Sisters. Brothers. And your Weegee-Pie can't save you. Mortem is coming. From: Lei Omaki I thought you were dead or something because one of your friends came on to the CPWC few months ago saying that you're dead via PM :c 07:07, October 27, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry I couldn't get on the chat because my sister was using the goddamn computer all night. Anyway, I really don't remember her username but she sounds pissed when she told me that you're dead and I didn't seem to care about it. I was shocked that you're dead and feel sad about it until you left me a message on my talk page recently. 03:49, October 28, 2014 (UTC) From: Eyeless Jack If we are going to talk. We do it on my time. I'm trying to give you the protection you need, yet you refuse to let me. From now on, I will do the talking. ( 12:53, October 15, 2014 (UTC)) Think you can stop this? End it all by letting me back in the chat so I can speak with you. I don't know who you think I am.. But I'm not. Let me prove myself. ( 04:43, December 10, 2014 (UTC)) Took you quite long enough. What you need to realize is I'm just a person from Michigan who has a normal life. I've lived it fair. However, this alternate personality fucked me up. Before, I was working my ass off to fix computers for peoople in my town, and to put up my custom firewalls on your old website. It was a waste because you just created a new one anyways, and gave yourself to the hackers. These hackers are not who they pretend to be. I can bring one to you. And let it talk to you. ( 13:03, December 10, 2014 (UTC)) I was sent here by Common Foundation from the CPwiki chat to help talk to you and protect you. It was my decision to go beyond the call of duty and put up firewalls. But those hackers have been around a lot longer than you, and they are not ''what you think they are. ( 16:55, December 10, 2014 (UTC)) Well, for one, they aren't human. For real. These things are daimons basically sent to feast on pain. Whoever sent them at you must be of higher born demonkyn. There are quite a few of them that I know of, and I know that they will be only somewhat mean in the beginning. As soon as your personality develops and your body enters adulthood, what you feel now will only be a fraction of the pain. I can feel it in the ether. They are growing restless but whoever has a control on them rules with an Iron grip, because they listen. ( 17:33, December 10, 2014 (UTC)) They are Daimons. Do you know what that means? Every time they feed they grow stronger. They feed off of fear and negative emotions. They won't leave because someone sent them to be here. I can block them from getting in. As a matter of fact, I took the liberty to put up a small removable firewall. But the point is is that they don't have accounts online. These are real life. Their sole purpose is to do as their master commands and from what I've seen, that command is to put you through pain... ( 17:49, December 10, 2014 (UTC)) From: Gabeharrison49 OH YES, I NEVER UNDERSTAND, I AM A DIM-WITTED WEAKLING. BUT THAT'S WHATEVER, I DON'T GIVE A SHIT, LIFE HAPPENS. MY LIFE ENDS. MORTEM'S LIFE BEGINS. MY LAST WORDS TO YOU BEFORE MORTEM TAKES OVER IS ISTILLLOVEYOU....BUT DO YOU LOVE ME From: The Composer The next time around... meaning the next life. I'm sick of this one, and I don't want to be here anymore. Stay safe. Don't give in... I just wish I was a warrior like you. It seems that things always get in the way when I care about someone. I thought that this was all roleplay, but the night you were dying I figured out it wasn't. I just didn't want to admit that was the reason why because I thought I'd sound stupid and you wouldn't like me anymore. Or you'd get mad. Either way, I guess it would have been better than this. Goodbye Nicole. Stay sweet. THe c0mPⓍsEr (talk) 02:09, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Fine. I'll call off Ambrosia.. whatever. You win, founder. You broke me. Happy? Dabomb217 (talk) 01:26, June 5, 2015 (UTC) From: Flippstur Well nikki, we may be enemies, but remember I will not hurt you in any way shape or form. In fact, I may help you if you truly have no other resorts. I know there is a conflict between us, but lets not make that conflict a physical battle. Thank you for actually paying attention to this. Flippstur (talk) 02:37, July 1, 2015 (UTC) You know nikki, I am not mad at you. I am just a little pissed that you never told me anything. all I knew was jus hackers trying to kill you, you never filled me in on the other 99% of things. I'm sorry for blowing up on you about it, but it is what it is. From: Common Foundation yo you gotta do somethin Nicole damon just banned everybody. Common Foundation (talk) 01:28, September 18, 2014 (UTC) From: Reinforced Cookies Damon Just Randomly Banned Me, Ivixor, Xerox, Lorde, And Jay. He Said He Wanted To Get Banned. I Have No Idea Wtf We Did. We Didn't Say Anything. I Was The Last One To Get Banned. Help, Pwease. We Didn't Do Anything! From: Spirit Dark Dragon Waiting patiently will do the trick Being sneaky is the key Don't let fears to consume you Look up in front of you. Leave the past behind. And fight for what you truly think is right!Spirit Dark Dragon (talk) 10:04, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Leave the Underlines and find the meaning... Don't lose what you fight for so long because that will be the cost for this loss... From: SanguineS Sweet revenge. Category:Significant Messages